Gakuen Revolution
by Amorous Rose
Summary: What if kirari and the SHIPS had alices ? if so what alice will they have? will new love blossom or will chaos take its total
1. Chapter 1:gakuen alice meet kirarin revo

Author notes:sorry if this chapter will suck. This is my first time making a story so please be sorry if there is misspelled words.

Summary:what if Kirari Tsukishima and SHIPS go to Gakuen Alice because they have alices will they have ? Will a new love blossom or will chaos take its in cluded

Character information:

Mikan Sakura:15 years :Nullification and S.E. is childish but every one loves her because of friend of color is white.

Natsume Hyuuga:17 years : is more of a playboy but not of color is red.

Ruka Nogi:17 years :animal is more like a energetic of color blue.

Hotaru Imai:16 years :invention .Style it's kind of gothic but some time can be regular of color is purple.

Kirari Tsukishima:16 years :secret.(don't worry you'll find out soon.)Style a girly color pink.

Hiroto Kazama: 18 years is color dark blue.

Seiji Hiwatari:18 years is Nice color sky blue.(ok. Time to get the story started.)

I do not own Kirarin Revolution nor Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 1:gakuen alice meet kirarin revolution.

( Kirari's pro)

Rrriinngg.

"Hello."I said in a soft tone.I'm 5 pm and still bright out side.

"Hi,Is Kirari there?"said a voice on the other line.

"This is her"I said.

"Well hello this Narumi from Alice Academy.I called to let you know you will be going to Alice Academy from now forward.I'll be picking you up at 1 pm tomorrow."said the guy named Narumi.

"What why me."I said confused.

"I'll explain later on for right know why don't you pack up and go to sleep."whispered Narumi and hung up the phone.

I looked at the phone with surprise but none the less I did what I was told.

When I was done packing my stuff I crawled in bed and the last thought that passed my mind was it was going to be a ruff day tomorrow.

(end of prov. Next morning in alice academy)

A young bunette was seen running threw the hollway yelling "I'm late."

This bunette was none other then mikan sakura.

Each day for the past month she has been doing this.

Plunk.

"sorry."Mikan looked up to see who she bumped into and it was no other then are fire caster.

"so its polka or is it kero neko today."Natsume said with his infamous smirk.

Mikan looked confused until "Natsume no baka."

Just then the bell rang.

"oh no. I'm late." Mikan screamed as she ran to the class as Natsume walked to class as well.

(with Kirari in the limo.)

Narumi just finished explaining what a alice is.

"so I have an alice? If so then what is it."asked Kirari.

"Yes and I don't know yet."Narumi expained.

""said Kirari sweetly.

"We have two more people to pick up." Said Narumi.

"Then who are they ?"asked Kirari as the limo stopped at a house.

Before Narumi could talk two people walked in.

"Kirari ?"They asked.

"Hiroto Kazama & Seiji Hiwatari ?" she asked more like yelled.

"What are you doing here ?" They all yelled at the same time.

Authers Note:This is all for right now please review if you liked I will update as soon as I to leave you wondering what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice nor Kirarin Revolution.

Chapter 2

"Oh, so you know each other?"Narumi asked.

"Yes, we work in the same company." Kirari said.

"We worked in the same company for a year or two." Seiji added.

"But then we went on a world tour and left Kirari behind." Hiroto also added.

"But now we're back." Hiroto and Seiji said at the same time.

"I can see that." said Kirari as she laughed.

"Well, good thing you know each other 'cause your all going to be in the same class."Narumi said with a smile plasted on his face.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Yes, you will all be in my class."Narumi said.

They looked at each other then sighed.

"Okay." They said together.

"Well, we're almost there so I will explain the rules." said Narumi.

(At Gakuen Alice in Mikan's prov.)

'I can't wait till lunch at 1:31'I thought when my stomach.

"Sakura answer this problem the board." Jin-Jin-sensei said.

I looked up at the board with a confused look on my face.

I then looked at my desk that Hotaru wrote on.

I walked up to the board.

'So the problem is 5 to the 5th power times 2?'I thought.

"The answer is 6250."I said as I wrote it down on the board.

The reaction on everyone's face was priceless.

"That's right." muttered Jinno-sensei.

I smiled and walked back to my seat next to Natsume.

When I sat down the bell ringed telling us it is time for lunch and I ran out the door.

I stopped when I heard tire wile and screaming.

I looked in the direction of the noise and seen a black limo and a crowd of people around it.

'What's going on there?' I thought as I walked closer.

Then all of a sudden I got pushed in the crowd like a lost puppy in a river.

"Hey, stop pushing me." I yelled put it just got rougher.

"Hey, I said stop-" I was cut off when I fell in front of three people.

"Owe." I muttered as I got up in to a sitting position.

"That hurt."I said again.

"Are you ok?" said a unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, thanks for asking."I said as I looked up to meet a girls face.

'She looks familiar.' I thought.

"What's your name?" I asked as I got up.

"I'm Kirari Tsukishima and you are?" Kirari said and asked.

"Mikan Sakura."I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, nice to meet you Mikan-chan I hope you don't mine if I call you that."Kirari said.

"Not on bit."I said.

"Good." she said as she smiled.

"Do you know why everyone was screaming when you got out with those two boys?"I asked.

"Well, It's because we are singers."She said.

"You guys are and what are the two guys names?" I asked.

"Yes, This is Hiroto & this is Seiji."Kirari said.

"Hello, I hope we all can become friends." I said with a smile and bowed.

"Hn." said the guy with black hair.

'He reminds me of Natsume.' I thought and giggled.

"Sorry, that's Hiroto not that friendly to new people."Said the guy I'm guessing is Seiji.

"It's okay I'm use to it."I said.

'And he is like Ruka'I thought and giggled again.

"Why are you giggling?" asked Kirari.

"Because they remind me of people I know." I said with a big smile.

"Who?" Kirari asked.

"Two of my friends." I answered.

"I want to meet them."She said.

"Well-"I was cut off by screams.

"Look it's Natsume-sama."

"No way."

"It's true."

"Look Ruka-sama is with him."

"Natsume-sama marry me."

"No marry me."

"Ruka-sama can you be my boy friend."

"No be mine."

"I asked him first."

'That's it they are getting on my last nerve.' I thought with a vein popping out.

"Shut up, Cant you see I'm trying to talk to someone here?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

'That should do the trick.' I thought when they went quiet.

"So, polka finally speaks up."Natsume said with a smirk.

"Stop, calling me polka, I'm 15 you know."I yelled at him.

"Yes,but you act like a little girl."He said.

"NATSUME, take that back."I yelled.

"Make me."He said with that stupid smirk.

"Take that back, or I'll take smirk of your face." I said getting angrier by the minute.

"Hn."He said and walked away.

"Hey get back here I'm not finished with you yet."I yelled as I ran after him.

"Sorry got go Kirari-chan I hope we can meet again."I yelled and waved goodbye.

"Bye Mikan-chan I hope so too."She yelled back.

(Kariri's prov)

'She seems nice.'I thought.

"What did I miss."Said Mr. Narumi.

"Nothing much but I made a friend."I said with a smile.

"Really, what's her name?"He asked.

"Her name is Mikan Sakura but I call her Mikan-chan."I said.

"So you made friends with Mi-chan that's good she will be in your class."He said.

"She will?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes."He said.

"Yippy."I yelled.

Author's note: That's it for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Chapter 3 at last. I know you guys are probally mad at me for not updating sooner,but it was all my fault if I wasn't so wapped up in my sisters dramas I would have had it done quicker. Please forgive me.

I don't own Kirarin Revolution or Gakuen alice.

Chapter 3: Mikan's Prov.(It will be in Mikan's prov. most of the time.)

Next Day.

RrrIiiNnnGgg,Ring.

CRACK.

"Their goes another clock." I said as I looked at the clock I through at the wall. 'Hotarus going to kill me.'

"Well I can deal with that later."

"What time is it?"

I looked at the clock and it shone in big bold numbers '8:28'.

"Oh-no I'm going to be late for class."

I hurriedly got ready and ran out the door.

When I was in the school building I bumped into something.

"Ow."

Or rather someone.

"Watch where your going polka." The 'thing' said.

"I have a name and it's not polka."

Natsume Hyuuga just stared then started walk away.

"Hey, you coming to class or not?"

I ran after him when he finished saying his sentence.

We got class a minute late but Narumi-sensei wasn't here yet.

Then we all heard singing.

A guy singing to be actual.

"Welcome my lovely little students." (We all know who that is and if you don't they call him Gay teacher.)

"Good Morning Narumi-sensei." I replied.

He smiled at me then turned to the whole class.

"We have THREE new students that will be joining us."

'THREE. No it cant be."

"Please welcome Kirari-chan, Hiroto-kun, and Seiji-kun."

Suddenly the door opened revealing Kirari-chan with the two boys from yesterday.

"KIRARI-CHAN." I practically yelled.

"Mikan-chan." She said with a smile on her face.

What Will happen Next ON gakuen revolution.


	4. Authors Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just can't think of any ideas to keep this story alive. Plus I think I just might cancel the story. I really am starting to grow out of Gakuen Alice and Kirarin Revolution. I really want to start Shugo Chara storys. Tell me if you want me to continue this story.**


	5. ANOTHER AUTHORS SORRY!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Just to make sure everybody knows, it might take a little bit longer then I planned to get a new chapter out. **

**Yep, that's right thanks to you guys I feel like continuing the story.**

**I am going to try to get on the computer every day to finish the upcoming chapter.**

**But I will do the very best I can to upload it soon. **

**So please just wait a little bit longer for the next chapter.**

**Thanks for staying with me even though I'm a horrible writer and author.**

**If you have any questions, comments, or ideas; please leave a review and I will get back to (or is it at) you as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello everyone! I'm here bringing you a new chapter to my story Gakuen Revolution!

Readers: *glares maliciously* AFTER ALMOST TWO YEARS!?

Me: *hides behind couch shivering* I'm sorry I was improving my writing skills.

Readers: *still glaring* …..

Me: Ok. I get it. Disclaimer, please do your job.

Disclaimer: Amorous Rose owns nothing in this story!

Me: *Throws shoe at Disclaimers head* Ahem….

Disclaimer: *glares at me* Except some of the plot.

Me: Yep. Now on with the story.

Chapter 4:

**Mikan's Prov:**

'_I can't believe Kirari-chan is in my class.' _I thought happily.

"It's great to see you again Mikan!" Kirari-chan said cheerfully.

"You know them Mikan? When did you guys meet?" asked Ruka-pyon.

"I only know Kirari-chan and we met the other day." I said after some thought.

(AN: I know rare but some of the characters {if not all} are going to be OOC!)

"Ok, these three lovely students will be joining are class from now on!" Narumi-sensei said.

"What class are they going to be in?" asked Nonoko .

Narumi sensei looked at them questioningly as if to ask if they would be okay with everyone knowing.

"It doesn't matter to me!" said the blond new student with the others agreeing.

'_I actually do want to know what class Kirari-chan is going to be in!" _I thought.

"Ok. (AN: The class list is below this message.)

**Kirari Tsukishima: **** Dangerous**

**Hiroto Kazama:**** Dangerous **

**Seiji Hiwatari:**** Somatic**

(AN: I must really thank Shade Sakura Knight for this magnificent idea.) " said Narumi-sensei.

*Everyone gasped (except Natsume and Hotaru) in surprise.*

'_I can't really blame them though because it is quite surprising having two new students in the Dangerous Ability class.' _I thought.

'_It makes me kind of curious what their alices' are.' _I thought.

Me: Well, that's the end.

Jewel: That was short.

Me: I know but I was rushed. Also to whoever has ideas for this story please tell me and I will consider using it.

Jewel: One thing she forgot to mention is that if you want be in the story leave a review about the name, class, age, and personality of your character.

Me: Yep. Also tell me the alice that your character will have.

Jewel & I: That's all for today and we will see you soon.

**Please R&R!**


End file.
